The present invention refers to an umbilical girdle for newborn babies, that takes the place of classic bandages that encircle the abdomen of the newborn intended to hold the stump of the umbilical cord and the fastening clip in place.
The bandages that are currently used are inconvenient in that their placement is complicated and they require certain steps in order to secure them in the proper place, such as knotting strips around the midesection of the newborn.